The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by BittersweetSummer
Summary: In which we experience the only time a Malfoy is willing to camp out in the street. Rated for mild language.


_**This is loosely based on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved," sung by The Script. I've had this idea in my head ever since I heard it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **__**HARRY POTTER**__** OR "THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED." Any recognizable content belongs to J.K. Rowling and the songwriters.**_

_**See you at the bottom.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Scorpius Malfoy felt like an idiot.

You'd expect a person who had been gone for 4 years to be at home sleeping. Or at least visiting relatives.

Not Scorpius.

He was sitting on his luggage on a street corner in Diagon Alley.

Merlin, what would his _father _say?

* * *

_August 2017_

"_Oi! Watch where you're going, Blondie!"_

_Scorpius stared at the redhead in surprise. He wasn't even the one who'd stumbled into her in the first place. But a voice in the back of his head told him that he shouldn't acknowledge this fact. Or tell her to stop calling him "Blondie." So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. Apologize. Quickly._

"_Sorry." _

_She had smiled easily, brushing the offense aside like she did with the stray curl hanging in her eyes._

"_No worries. Going to Hogwarts too?"_

"_First time."_

_If possible, her smile had gotten even wider._

"_Me too!"_

_Scorpius smiled hesitantly back, looking sheepishly around at his surroundings. She noticed his gaze land on the majestic white building to their right._

"_You going to Gringotts, Blondie? My uncle works there. And my parents know the place pretty well…"_

_At the word "parents," his eyes widened in terror._

"_Parents! Mum! She'll kill me if I'm not back in time!"_

_She laughed, saying, "I'd better get back too! My mum doesn't know I'm out by myself, you know."_

_By that time, he was running toward Flourish and Blotts, but smiled (a real smile) back at her._

_The last thing he remembered was her waving at him enthusiastically._

"_I'll see you at Hogwarts!"_

_It wasn't until his father pointed her out on Platform Nine and Three Quarters that he realized that he had been talking to Rose Weasley._

_

* * *

_

He squinted at the marble building through his white-blond bangs. If he thought hard enough, he could almost see her right now, waving at him.

Then he blinked and the vision disappeared.

With that happy thought gone, he sighed and sat on his suitcase with his head in his hands.

* * *

_December 2023_

"_Hey Blondie! Wait for me!"_

_Scorpius winced at the nickname. He didn't bother looking back. After six years, he'd memorized their routine. _

_Stop. Talk. Compare exam scores. Walk away. _

_He continued walking, slowing his pace until she had caught up with him, red-faced. He couldn't help it; he glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye._

_He was half tempted to brush the strand of hair covering her eyes, but stopped himself just in time. His hand gave a slight twitch anyways._

"_So, what do you know about Ethan Davies?"_

"_I got a ninety-nine, can't beat-What?"_

_He stopped abruptly, his mind immediately visualizing several scenarios in which Davies got whacked very hard in the head with his own Beater's club._

"_Davies. That bloke on your team."_

"_Him? That slimy git?" _

_Was it him, or was his eye twitching?_

"_He's not a slimy git! He's the best Beater you've ever had. You're Captain, so I was wondering if you knew if he were single or not." _

"_Well. Why don't you go ask someone else? Our association with each other is purely-er-professional. Yeah."_

_She had stared at him for a long while before smiling faintly and wandering away._

"_Guess I'll go ask him myself, Blondie. Merlin, I hope he's free. Lily's going to have a fit if she finds out that he's single."_

_Scorpius stared stupidly after her._

_Lily? _

_

* * *

_

He stretched himself, yawning as he decided to sit down against the stone wall next to Gringotts. He had no idea why he was still here.

The sun shone red as it prepared to set, bathing the entire street with its glow. It had gotten considerably emptier than before, to his relief.

At that exact moment, Scorpius Malfoy made a decision.

* * *

_May 2024_

_Scorpius Malfoy found himself in the middle of a team huddle, getting the life squeezed out of him in the middle of the Quidditch field._

_All he could hear was cheering._

"_We won! We won the cup!" _

_He smiled broadly, earning a wild roar from his teammates. _

_Then he saw Rose Weasley land on the ground, and his stomach suddenly felt like a block of ice._

_He broke away from the team and ran toward her retreating back. _

"_Rose!"_

_She turned around, smiling wanly at him._

"_Don't worry about me, Scorpius. You guys played very well today."_

_Perhaps it was the lingering exhilaration, or perhaps it was a desire to make her feel better, but suddenly he found himself hugging her, not minding the sweat and grime that coated her robes._

_His arms were around her, and she was all he could think of, Quidditch Cup be damned. _

_Then he found his lips on hers, and she was kissing him in the middle of the field, with everyone staring at them in shock._

_Something was blossoming in his chest, and he was feeling like he was in the air again. Merlin, this was better than flying. He could stay like this forever…_

_Then something inside of him clicked, and he pulled back from the kiss to stare at her in shock._

"_You called me Scorpius."_

_Silence. She pulled at the front of his robes, yanking him closer to her._

"_Shut up and kiss me again."_

_

* * *

_

He shivered as the late-night crowd started coming in. The lights in the store fronts had never seemed so inviting.

But he wasn't moving.

He was going to stay there until _she _came looking for him.

He spread the quilt his mother had made for him on the ground, not wanting to think of her reaction if she had seen him dirtying her precious work.

He yawned again, settling down on the hard floor and trying to make himself comfortable.

Already tired from the trip back, he lay his head down on a pile of clothes that served as a makeshift pillow and knew no more.

* * *

_June 2026_

"_You're leaving?"_

"_It's only for a short while, Rose. Four years."_

"_How stupid do you think I am? That's not a 'short while', Scorpius."_

"_It's important."_

"_Not important enough to tell me beforehand?"_

"_I didn't want you to worry."_

"_You're leaving _tomorrow."

"_I just-"_

"_Were you just going to leave without telling me about this? Merlin, even my brother knew before I did."_

"_I thought-"_

"_Did you think I'd cling to you like those pathetic girls in those Muggle books?"_

"_Just let me-"_

"_You know what, Scorpius? You're such an arrogant pig, thinking that. I'm just fine by myself."_

"_You're blowing this out of proportion, Rose."_

"_You started this by not telling me about your trip."_

"_Merlin-"_

"_I can't do this, Scorpius. You being gone for that long? And without telling me? How could you do that?"_

"_I couldn't-"_

"_I hope you enjoy your trip."_

_Her words were short and clipped. _

_Then she left without another word._

_

* * *

_

He woke up with a start, sweaty and disoriented.

Then he looked up and felt as if a rock was lodged in his stomach.

"Erm… Hi Mum!"

Astoria Malfoy sat delicately on the table nearby, legs crossed neatly and casually eating a cup of ice cream.

She didn't look at him until she had finished the ice cream. When he met his mother's eyes, Scorpius gulped.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _Do you know how long it took to make that quilt?_"

"I didn't really-"

"Wouldn't it have been wiser to _stop by home _before camping on the side of the street?"

The flat, no-nonsense look his mother was giving him was making him feel stupider by the minute.

"About that-"

"Check your luggage lately?"

"_Mum, _it's right he-Damn."

"Exactly."

"Did you-?"

"Didn't even bother charming them, I see. Scorpius, I expected much more from you…"

"Just because I'm not a genius Ravenclaw doesn't-"

She continued talking as if she hadn't heard him.

"…had to take them home for you. Some day I won't be here to help you when you make stupid mistakes, dear…"

"I was tired!"

"…Imagine how worried your father and I were…"

"I'm sorry about that-"

"…But it must run in the family. From your father's side, of course…"

"_Mum!"_

"Don't use that tone with me. Now come and give me a hug, dear. You look horrible."

She hopped down from her perch, and hid her smile in his shoulder.

"I missed you, Mum. And Dad too."

"We've missed you too."

It felt like he were eleven again, reunited with his mother after a year at Hogwarts.

"Your father is sorry he couldn't come. He was called to the Ministry for some so-called _emergency. _Ernie Macmillan probably panicked and made the fountain explode again."

He sniggered. The last time _that _had happened, his father had come home smelling of burnt hair, complaining that coworkers like Macmillan were what made his hairline recede. He smirk disappeared when his mom spoke again.

"So tell me why you're here, dear."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's a bit of a long story…"

* * *

After his mother was gone, he felt much more content. He'd forgotten how understanding she could be, despite her lecturing.

Now, if the thoughts of that certain redheaded girl would stop plaguing his mind…

Their last conversation did not end well. It kept on replaying in his mind, questions of _what if…? _running through his head.

_If he had just told her about it, this never would have happened._

He didn't want her to know about it. He had a letter written that would be sent as soon as he left. He knew that she would fight, and be so stubborn that they'd both get angry with each other in the end.

_If he had handled their conversation better, this never would have happened._

But she hadn't given him a chance to speak. Typical Weasley temper. She wouldn't stop until she'd gotten her word in, and once she got burned out, she would go away.

But it had never gotten as far as what had happened that night.

_If he had just stayed in London in the first place, this never would have happened._

His lifelong dream was to work at Gringotts. Ever since he'd looked at the marble building, his fate was firmly set in his mind.

He could be as stubborn as a Weasley when he wanted to.

When they offered him the internship, he couldn't resist. It was an amazing experience, working with those people. He found the goblins strangely fascinating. Their devotion to the bank was awe-inspiring.

The only bad thing about the job was that his mind was constantly haunted with thoughts of Rose Weasley.

* * *

He fell back into a fitful sleep, curling into a ball inside the Muggle sleeping bag his mother had given him while she went back to the Manor to clean her beloved quilt and prepare him some meals before her shift started at St. Mungo's.

When he woke up, Scorpius was pleased to find a container of sandwiches next to his bag, along with a bottle of pumpkin juice.

He loved his mum.

* * *

There was nothing else to do for the rest of the day except wait.

Oftentimes, the passerby would throw some knuts or sickles onto the sleeping bag.

"_Oi! I don't need the money-"_

And by that time they had disappeared.

He gave the money to his mother (who visited quite often) to put in the donations fund at the hospital.

Once or twice he had caught a flash of bright red hair, but it always turned out to be Rose's Uncle George, who was too far away to call to.

Also, Scorpius wasn't fond of getting his bits hexed off by an angry uncle.

People started gathering around him, either annoyed by his foolishness or curious to understand why he was waiting in the street like that.

"_Can't you just go to her house, kid?"_

"I'll be a pile of ashes by the time I get to her doormat."

"_What if she doesn't know that you're here?"_

"That's why you all need to spread the word. This is where we first met. She'll know."

"_What if she doesn't _want _to come back?"_

"Well, I'm hoping she will. I'm going to stay here until she comes."

* * *

On the fifth day, Albus Potter came by to visit.

Scorpius greeted his former housemate warmly, asking for news.

"She knows you're here, mate."

For a moment, nothing was heard except for the hum of the crowd.

"Why?"

"You know how she is. Won't set foot near Diagon Alley now."

"And everyone else?"

"Lily is yelling at her, says it's the most romantic thing she's ever heard of. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are sort of shell-shocked, but you've got them impressed, waiting out here like this. Mum and Dad are amused. And everyone else… is laughing at how stubborn both of you are."

"Wow."

"You have to consider though, they don't know what _really _happened. It's just between the three of us. They just think that she's mad at you for not visiting during the holidays or something silly like that."

"_She hasn't told anybody yet?"_

"I suppose that she doesn't want the whole family to kill you…"

"Well, that's nice-"

"…She'd probably want to kill you herself."

Scorpius blanched.

"She'd have to actually come _here _if she wants to hex my balls off. I'm not going to leave willingly."

* * *

After a week, an official from the Ministry came.

"Son, you can't stay here."

"There's someone I'm waiting for. I'm going to wait here if it's a day, a month, or Merlin, even a year."

"I admire your determination, lad, but you can't live here on public ground."

"Then tell her to come and find me."

He stared the man down, knowing that they couldn't _force _him to move unless he was causing a _serious _public disturbance.

He was sure that the man knew that too.

"…You know what, son. I'll give you a month or two, tops. But I know the Weasleys-_used to date one, actually, what a mess that turned out to be_. Anyways, if your girlie is related to _them_, you're gonna have a hell of a while to wait."

"No problem. She'll find me."

* * *

On the last week of the first month, the reporters came.

"_Tell us about your relationship with Weasley."_

"_Any intimate details you can spare us?"_

"_How long are you planning to wait here?"_

He blinked in the flash of the cameras, thinking of an answer.

"I'm just a man waiting for forgiveness from someone he's hurt deeply. I'm waiting for her to come to me when she's ready to talk. She'll know where I am."

"_Care to elaborate on that?"_

_"Any dirty secrets you wish to tell us?"_

He ignored them until Ministry officials came, scattering the reporters and cameramen with considerable effort.

The official who came to warn him before (and had moaned about the woes of dating a Weasley) winked at him before leaving.

* * *

Scorpius was starting to think that he'd gone mad.

On the last day of the second month, he started having second thoughts.

Once or twice he _swore _that he saw a mane of red curls disappearing around the corner.

Stupid hallucinations.

He closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands. How stupid of him, wasting two months on this street, waiting for a girl who would never forgive him. His earlier confidence seemed to drain from him, leaving him only with the memories of his broken relationship.

He was such an idiot.

* * *

"You're such an idiot."

He opened his eyes slightly as he leaned against the wall. He had until midnight to enjoy himself in his little corner of the street. No stupid person was going to insult him while he was trying to piece his life back together-

_What the-?_

He must be dreaming.

There was no way in hell that Rose Weasley would be there, standing just a few feet away from his sleeping bag, staring at him like she had just been clubbed in the head.

Scorpius muttered to himself and blinked a few times, wondering why dream Rose wouldn't go away. Wasn't he suffering enough?

It wasn't until he felt a smack on his head that he realized that she was _real._

She was repeatedly whacking him on the head with an issue of the _Evening Prophet, _punctuating each word with a hard _thwack._

"_You-dolt-how-could-you-Black-mailing-me-like-this-Merlin-you-are-going-to-pay."_

And he was thinking (through tears of pain) that she'd never looked more beautiful.

_She came back._

He stood up suddenly, startling her.

Before she could utter a single word, he leaned down and kissed her.

_And she was kissing him back._

She pulled back for breath, and he looked at her like a blind man seeing light for the first time.

"Don't think you can fix this by snogging me, Scorpius."

"_Shut up and kiss me again."_

_

* * *

_

"I've missed you, Rose."

She sighed, leaning back against his chest contentedly.

"It was my fault, Scorpius. You know, if I'd let you explain a little, we wouldn't have had to deal with all of _this."_

She gestured around vaguely with her free hand. The other was currently in his, and he had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"I knew you'd come back."

"Don't act so smug. I was seriously considering leaving you here to rot."

"Couldn't resist my dashing good looks, right?"

"In your dreams."

A long pause.

"Truthfully, you just looked so sad that I couldn't help coming over."

"And comforting me by calling me an idiot and beating the life out of me with that newspaper."

"You've made headlines, Scorpius. See right here? Says: _Egotistic Bighead Waiting for his Long Lost Love to Return."_

"Very funny."

She shifted so that she was sitting next to him, leaning on the stone wall. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Scorpius. I've missed you too."

"Thank you, Rose. You have no idea what that means to me right now."

And together they watched the glow of the sun disappear, leaving only the glittering lights of the storefronts and two lovers watching the stars.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UNDENIABLYME!**_

_**Are you surprised that I managed to finish it in time? Truthfully, I'm a bit surprised myself. I hope you like it! Consider it a gift from me to you for all of your support. (I just hope that it meets your expectations. I'm sorry if it came out a bit rough...) I hope you have a wonderful birthday!**_

_**And to everyone else, I hope you enjoyed reading it! **_

_**Oh yes. Almost forgot. The unnamed Ministry official is an ex-boyfriend of Ginny Weasley, if anyone had trouble with that.**_

_**Please read and review! It only takes a few minutes. **_

_**Have a nice day everybody!**_


End file.
